My Boy Crush
by hellsnight
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux McCormick ?""Toi, Tucker""Je suis pas pédé, mec""Moi non plus vieux""...""On baise ?"/ attention, yaoi lemon / Parrallèle à My B. Friend mais dans la tête de Kenny
1. Chapter 1

Des yeux bleus. De magnifiques yeux bleus qui me regardaient froidement. Quel sale con, ça se lisait sur sa face. Ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient devant ses yeux avec négligence. Cet air apathique. Un connard. Un putain de connard bandant. Avec son bonnet défraichit à pompon jaune. Son absence de réaction.

Pourtant au fond, il devait bien avoir un cœur puisqu'il trainait avec cet attardé de Tweek. L'hyperactif et ses gnomes voleurs de slips. Y'avait pas à dire, il lui manquait vraiment une case à ce caféinomane. Puis ça pouvait pas être que de l'attachement, à ce stade c'était de la pitié. Ouais non, il pouvais pas véritablement l'apprécier.

J'avalai ma vodka d'une traite et me resservis un verre. Je comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir à cette soirée de merde, comme si j'avais envie. On connaissait tout le monde, je pourrais sauter aucune des filles présentes puisque la plupart était en couple ou connaissaient trop bien ma réputation. Y'avais bien Barbara, mais autant dire ce qui est, je m'étais fais chier au pieu avec elle. Me faire une épave une fois ok, mais pas deux. Malgré ses airs de chaudasse et d'allumeuse, elle en racontait plus qu'elle n'en faisait. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait pleins de mec à ses pieds, mais le peu qui se l'étaient tapés savaient très bien à quel point elle était nulle, une étoile de mer aurait fait l'affaire à côté d'elle.

Au pire je pouvais me taper Wendy. J'étais sûr qu'elle et Stan avaient toujours pas baisé. Ça se sentait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces deux là s'étaient toujours pas envoyés en l'air ou ne le faisaient pas souvent. Ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler, je les avait surpris plus d'un coup. Alors ils s'embrassaient, comme ça ils se réconciliaient et parlaient pas des sujets qui fâchent, et c'était deux fois plus violent la dispute suivante. Je me demandais ce qu'elle valait, en plus elle était pas trop mal gaulé, là-dessus mon bro (ndl : pote) avait de bon goûts.

- Kenny ! Viens on va jouer au jeu de la bouteille ! me dit joyeusement Barbara qui me traina vers le petit groupe assis en cercle avant de me faire asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Le jeu de la bouteille ». Quelle bande de gamins. C'était pourri, j'aurais largement préféré un jeu de la bouteille amélioré où il y aurait eu la galoche en premier et puis après des scènes de cul ou des attouchements, ça aurait été déjà plus intéressant, bien qu'il y ait peu de chaire à ploter ce soir. Un instant je grimaçai dans ma tête en me disant que si j'étais tombé sur Tweek, ça m'aurait vachement fait chier de le toucher, ou même Cartman. A la réflexion, leur jeu prude était pas si mal.

Je regardai le jeu démarrer malgré le manque de plusieurs personnes, et j'observai Craig à nouveau, qui allait faire une bise à Rebecca, de son visage limpide, comme d'hab. A se demander s'il avait un jour ressenti une quelconque émotion.

Je croisai son regard et mon ventre sembla se tordre dans tous les sens. Je pris la première bouteille qui se trouvait à ma portée et en but une gorgée d'un coup, sans démordre du regard glacial de Porte de prison. Pfiou. Il me donnait chaud ce crétin. Pourquoi il me fixait comme ça ? J'avais un truc sur la gueule ou quoi ? A première vue, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait envie de me foutre sur la tronche, enfin, me taper quoi. Pas dans le sens littéral du terme. 'Fin si ça se trouve, il était tellement impassible que faire la différence entre ses envies de violence et ses envies perverses était impossible à faire. Est-ce qu'il était homo ? Non c'était quoi cette question. « Ta gueule Kenny, arrête de t'imaginer des truc trop malsain ».

Derrière son épaule je remarquais Kyle et un soupir de soulagement m'agita et je balançai ma main de gauche à droite en affichant un sourire trois fois trop large.

- Kyle, viens avec nous ! dis-je avec un entrain complètement factice.

Le jeune juif sembla mettre un temps avant de comprendre que je m'adressai à lui et il fini par avancer, traversant le cercle, pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Barbara posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je me dégageai discrètement. Elle avait déjà trop bu cette poufiasse.

J'en étais à la moitié de ma bouteille, alternant entre celle-ci et mon verre de Whisky, posé à ma droite. D'un œil vitreux, j'observai Wendy embrasser la joue de Craig, ses pommettes rosissant. Quelle coincée de cul. Il était temps que Marsh la dépucèle histoire de virer ses airs de sainte nitouche, c'était même pas intéressant. Le beau brun me lança à nouveau un regard indéfinissable et il passa son bras autour du cou de Wendy avant de lécher sa joue avec un rictus, observant par la suite Stanley. Il devait en avoir un coup dans le nez lui aussi.

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de lancer la bouteille. Après avoir embrassé sa petite amie il s'avança vers le cadavre de verre tandis que Kyle se levait, probablement pour aller se chercher à boire. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait se prendre de l'eau, je le connaissais trop bien. Il faisait toujours ça en soirée, surement qu'il avait peur de ce que l'alcool pourrait lui faire faire, même si selon mon avais il avait bien besoin d'être décoincé.

Le goulot ralentit en arrivant vers ma direction et j'eus un sourire avant de me rapprocher de Barbara pour déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne broncha pas, et la bouteille s'arrêta sur la place vide que Kyle venait de quitter.

- Kyle ! s'exclama l'assemblée.

Je jetai un œil à Stan, observant ses prunelles briller. Bingo. Il y avait quelque chose que Stanley avait en lui, qu'on ne remarquait pas au premier abord. Il possédait une sensibilité assez grande, et si on savait s'y prendre, lire dans ses sentiments comme dans un livre ouvert était possible rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. Parce que ouais, ça personne l'avait capté, mais moi, j'avais bien compris que depuis trois ans maintenant, la relation du roux et son meilleur ami était bien différente de celles qu'ils avaient étant gamins. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié, non, s'était bien plus. Le brun l'avait compris, et même s'il dissimulait la vérité à Wendy, il avait le béguin pour son meilleur ami, et inversement. Sauf que Kyle ne le savait pas encore, il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. De se décoincer. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Alors que le concerner s'avançait pour recevoir bise prude, je pris le verre qu'il venait de poser et en but une gorgée. De l'eau, m'en serait douté. C'était du Broflovski tout craché ça. Mes yeux scrutèrent les personnes dans la salle et j'eus un rire en finissant cul sec ma bouteille de vodka. Putain, j'avais envie de baiser. Je croisai à nouveau le regard de Tucker, ne détournai pas les yeux, et lui souris. Lorsque je constatai que le coin de ses lèvres s'était très très très très très faiblement étiré, ce fut le trou noir. Merci l'éthanol.

Je ne réalisais avoir embrassé goulument Rebecca que lorsque je m'écartai d'elle, ses cheveux roux venant chatouiller ma peau dévoilée par mon t-shirt trop large. Comme assourdi, je me laissais tomber au sol aux côtés de Kyle qui semblait en train de cuver. J'eus un rire franc, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je ne me souvenais même pas être tombé trois fois sur elle. A croire que j'avais trop bu.

La bouteille s'arrêta sur Stan et il y eut un grand « oooooooouuuuuuh » dans la grande pièce. Tous ces regards annonçaient surement qu'ils allaient devoir se galocher. Je ris intérieurement. Voilà qui devrait bouger un peu le cul de mon pote rouquin.

Les joues de Kyle avaient prit une délicieuse teinte écrevisse quand il scella sa bouche à son ami d'enfance. Quant à moi, je regardais le spectacle se dérouler en essayant de calmer les battements trop rapides de mon cœur. Stan ressemblait beaucoup à Craig, mais ce dernier était plus grand. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ah Craig, ses beaux yeux bleus… Mon regard dévia vers lui et je l'observai boire son verre d'un air pensif. Ce qui était dingue avec lui, c'est qu'il semblait toujours dépourvu de la moindre émotion, en gros insensible qu'il était. Et pourtant, si provocateur. Le finesse de ses doigts tenant le verre glacé, son air détaché lorsqu'il ingurgita sa boisson, puis ses iris qui me fixaient.

Je sursautai. Merde. Il me matait ou quoi ? Ou alors c'était moi qui le matais. J'arrivais pas trop à le savoir, mais on se regardait mutuellement, ça c'était sûr. Comme j'avais envie de lui retirer son bonnet bleu qu'il portait en permanence. A la réflexion, y'avait p'tet pas que le bonnet que j'avais envie de dégager.

Kyle se rassit, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son érection. S'il pensait que personne le remarquerait, il se plantait. Je ris intérieurement en buvant une gorgée de Whisky. Ce jeu me gavait. Je me levai avec difficulté en m'appuyant sur l'épaule de Barbara.

- Hey Ken' tu vas ou ? demanda Token, complètement pèté.

J'éclatai de rire en les informant que j'allais prendre l'air dehors et fumer un coup parce que le jeu m'ennuyait. Ce que je fis.

Arrivé dehors, je cherchai mon paquet de clope dans mes multiples poches, et, lorsqu'enfin je cru le trouver, je me débrouillai comme un bleu et le fit tomber sur le sol. La faible lumière à l'extérieur de la maison éclairait bien trop peu pour que je puisse le retrouver sans mal, y'avais bien des réverbères, mais ils éclairaient que dalle.

Au comble de l'ivresse, je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol et avançai ma tête de celui-ci, avançant à quatre pate à la recherche de mon paquet de Marlboro. J'étais content d'avoir pu en avoir un malgré le peu d'argent de poche que je me faisais, alors c'était pas pour la paumé bêtement en soirée. Merde merde merde.

- Fais chier p'tain ! m'exclamai-je dans la nuit, toujours dans une posture ridicule au sol.

- C'est ça qu'tu cherches ?

Je relevai la tête en clignant des yeux. Craig. Boarf, c'était vachement le moment qu'il se pointe celui-là. Je regardai dans sa main et hochai la tête en y voyant mon paquet tout rapiécé. Il me tendit la main pour me relever et je l'acceptai. Lorsqu'il me tira vers lui, je partis tellement vite qu'une fois debout, je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapai à lui. Nous nous écrasâmes contre le mur de crépis de la maison où je m'éraflai la main. Il grimaça légèrement, m'observant d'un air indifférent, pour pas changer. Je ris.

- D'solé Tucker.

- Osef. (ndl : on s'en fous)

Je penchai la tête de côté et le fixai. Ce qu'il était beau. Avec ses joues toutes blanches, ses prunelles glaciales. En plus, il avait l'air de sentir vachement bon, je me demandais quel parfum il mettait. Il devait avoir les moyens de se payer un parfum lui. Un truc de riche, p'tet bien. Ou alors c'était sa famille qui le lui offrait.

- T'es tout rouge crétin.

- Ta gueule, chuchotai-je en me collant contre lui.

Il sembla un peu surpris et j'eus un rictus avant d'amener mon visage juste en face du sien, posant une main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, pour ne pas dire brûlantes. Un peu humide. Elles étaient douces, agréables à lécher. J'immisçai ma langue entre celles-ci, fermant les yeux. Nos bouchent se scellèrent alors pour de bon, et un échange passionné commença à se produire. Mon cœur s'emballait, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir de mon torse. Nos dents cognèrent les unes contre les autres, j'explorai son palais puis vint caresser sa langue de la mienne, jouant avec elle, les entremêlant et les déliant. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait à un rythme irrégulier et je commençai à bouger mon bassin contre le sien, lâchant des petites expirations par le nez. Putain, c'était tellement bon. Si différent d'avec les filles. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Il me faisait tellement de bien. Putain ce que c'était bon bordel.

- HAHA les deux pédés ! s'exclama une voie criarde à ma droite.

Je me détachais de Craig, à mon grand regret, et ce dernier me repoussa brusquement avant de fondre sur Cartman, probablement dans le but d'aller le frapper. Je savais bien que ça le démangeait. Je retins le bras de mon Apollon mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, avant de lancer un regard noir à mon ami agaçant puis de me regarder d'une manière indéfinissable pour se barrer dans la maison, sans un mot. Je levai un sourcil vers le gros qui me regardait en riant comme un porc, il avait déjà du oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

- T'es vraiment casse couille des fois vieux, lançai-je en fouillant à nouveau dans mes poches.

Merde, Craig me les avait pas rendu. Rha l'enfoiré, j'avais envie de fumer en plus.

- File moi une clope, déclarai-je à l'intention d'Eric.

- Certainement pas, t'as qu'a arrêter de glander comme ça t'aura de la thune sale pauvre !

- Fais pas ton radin, j'te file de l'herbe dés que j'en ai !

- Tu me la fais payer.

- Et ? J't'en donne quand même. Puis faut bien que je me fasse de la monnaie.

- Demmerde toi Kinny !

Il rit et partit dans un coin opposé tandis que j'émettais une sorte de grognement. Décidément, ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour m'emmerder ce soir ? J'avais envie de fumer moi. Quelle bande de faux-jetons.

J'arrivais près du salon, un brin ailleurs. J'avais encore oublié une partie de ma soirée. J'avançai en titubant, me cognant les épaules contres les murs du couloir. Je plissai les yeux en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus personne. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles, des verres vides, cassés. Des morceaux de nourriture au sol. Je crus localiser quelques vêtements. Mais rien de bien intéressant. Je me maintenais sur les meubles, mes jambes prêtes à céder. J'avais vraiment trop bu, c'était mauvais.

C'est alors que je le vis, assis sur le canapé, en train de cloper. Il était seul. Les yeux à demi-fermé, une bouteille entre les doigts. Je ricanai et approchai, non sans difficulté. Putain ce qu'il était beau comme ça, a moitié comateux, ça lui donnait un air de drogué qui ne manquait pas de charme. Je pris place à l'extrémité du canapé et, sans un mot, il me lança mon paquet de cigarette.

- Je t'en ai prie une.

- Mmh… ok, répondis-je en sortant à mon tour une clope

Je coinçai le bâtonnet de nicotine entre mes lèvres et l'allumai en mettant ma tête vers l'arrière. J'observai la déco pompeuse. Ce que c'était moche toutes ces bourgeoisies. Je préférais de loin mon papier peint défraichit et ma moquette usagée que toutes ses fantaisies superficielles et laides.

Je m'étirai largement en inspirant la fumée, ce que ça faisait du bien. Ça me soulageait, c'était dingue. Je fermai les yeux. La chaine hi-fi braillait des paroles devenues incompréhensibles à cause de l'alcool. Ils avaient presque tous fini dans les chambres de l'étage ou à l'extérieur, très probablement.

Je ris bêtement, sans raison précise. Craig était comme moi. Lui aussi il aimait bien être tout seul des fois, s'isoler des autres pour mieux voir où il en était. Je ne connaissais pas sa vie. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, je savais que ça sœur s'appelait Ruby et que c'était une petite rouquine, et c'était tout. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de ses parents, et j'aurais été incapable de dire ce à quoi ils ressemblaient, ni où il habitait précisément. Je savais juste que c'était pas très loin de chez Stan. De la bande à Tucker, Craig était de loin le plus introverti. Token, Clyde, Tweek, et Craig. Token le riche, Clyde l'égocentrique, Tweek le débile mentale, et Craig… L'insolent et insensible beau gosse de Southpark. J'étais pas gay, mais il était vraiment baisable ce crétin.

- T'm'a roulé une pelle tout à l'heure.

- J'sais, répondis-je sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Je tirai sur ma clope et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, les plaçant vers l'arrière. J'avais besoin de me détendre, vraiment.

Lorsque je fini ma cigarette, je balançai le mégot par terre, Craig me lança un regard, je lui répondis par un qui signifiait « rien à foutre ». Je penchai la tête de côté et le regardai fixement, un léger sourire en coin se formant sur mon visage. Il me toisa également, à l'autre bout du canapé, se calant un peu mieux sur l'accoudoir. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux McCormick ? finit-il par lâcher.

- Toi, Tucker, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je crus voir un faible sourire étirer la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je suis pas pédé, mec.

- Moi non plus vieux.

Un petit silence suivit mon affirmation, silence durant lequel je ne le lâchais pas des yeux, et de même pour lui. Je me pinçai la lèvre sans tout à fait m'en rendre compte, et je sus qu'il me regardait faire. Je souris.

- On baise ?

- Bien sur que non crétin.

- T'en crèves d'envie, lâchai-je une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Bien sur que oui.

- Alors t'attends quoi ?

- Que tu te bouges.

Je me redressai alors, avançant vers lui d'un pas peu assuré. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je devais faire, mais j'avais ma petite idée. Ça devait être un peu comme avec les filles, je supposais. Je m'arrêtai en face de lui et le regardai avant de sourire. Mes doigts galopèrent le long de sa cuisse tandis que ma main droite remontait le long de son torse. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et les scellai, à nouveau.

L'échange se fit plus vif que la fois précédente, nos lèvres ne goutaient plus, elles dévoraient. Nos langues s'entrechoquaient avec violence dans nos bouches respectives, nos dents allant mordre doucement l'autre. Son bras se posa dans le creux de ma taille et je poussai un petit gémissement à mi chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir en me retrouvant collé contre lui. Cette posture délicate me faisait sentir toutes les formes de son corps et, au niveau du bassin, un bosse gonflait petit à petit par mes caresses sur sa cuisse. Je déliais alors mes lèvres des siennes et allai embrasser son cou sensuellement, laissant trainer ma langue dessus, le salissant de salive petit à petit.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que mon sweet ne dégage de mon buste, et il en fut de même pour son t-shirt. Je remontai mes lèvres vers les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion en le collant au dos du canapé. Il soupira d'aise et fini par me faire basculer pour me faire allonger sur le divan, venant au dessus de moi avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Ses caresses étaient semblables à des courants d'air froid m'arrachant tout un tas de frissons, il déposa un baiser dans ma nuque avant de la mordre sauvagement et je poussai un gémissement plus bruyant avant de poser à nouveau mes mains sur lui, pour le repousser contre le dossier, et je l'embrassai avec fouge, glissant mes doigts près de son pantalon. Je descendis mes lèvres le long de son torse et fis cogner mes genoux contre le sol sans arrêter mon action, me glissant entre ses jambes que je pris grand soin d'écarter.

Je descendis sa braguette et commençai à lécher lentement le bas de son abdomen avec envie. Ses doigts fins se glissèrent dans mes cheveux blonds et je me décidai à baisser son froc. Lorsque ceci fut fait je vis sa virilité en sortir et je me mordis la lèvre d'excitation. Putain ce que c'était bandant de voir l'effet que je lui faisait.

Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa queue et sans aucune gène je l'approchai de ma bouche en le regardant. J'en avais envie. J'avais envie de savoir ce que ça lui ferait. Si je lui ferais du bien. Si je l'exciterais au point qu'il ne veuille baiser qu'avec moi.

Je commençai d'abord par jouer avec ma langue dessus, la faisant aller de haut en bas. Ça avait un goût plutôt étrange, mais pas franchement dérangeant. Dans mon pantalon, je sentais la mienne enfler petit à petit, aussi généreusement que douloureusement d'ailleurs. Je mordillai son gland doucement en l'observant.

- Putain Kenny tu veux ma mort…, chuchota-t-il les yeux clos.

Je me retins de rire mais je ne pus empêcher la rougeur qui prenait place sur mes joues en entendant qu'il prononçait mon nom. Alors je l'entrai lentement entre mes lèvres, essayant quelques mouvements de vas et viens. Je devais avouer que niveau sexe homo, j'y connaissais carrément rien, et si ça se trouve je devais être à chier. Mais j'avais envie de lui, et rien à battre du reste. Même si je devais me coltiner une réputation d'épave après ça, j'm'en tapais.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la racine de mes cheveux et il m'appuya un peu sur la tête, m'obligeant à le prendre plus profondément. Ça m'avait presque filé la gerbe. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer le gémissement qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler lorsque je l'avais rentré autant. Alors je recommençai, en retenant mon haut le cœur. Plus ça allait plus ça me semblait puissant. Il m'écarta rapidement et je cru comprendre pourquoi assez vite.

Une fois que je fus debout devant lui il ôta mon pantalon avec rapidité et baissa mon boxer, allant à son tour lécher le bas de mon ventre. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il me le retira pour de bon et me tira vers lui pour me faire tomber juste au dessus de sa queue dressée. Putain ce qu'elle était dure.

Il posa la main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa avec passion avant de glisser ses mains le long de mon visage et de me présenter deux de ses doigts que je suçais sans même m'en rendre compte. Je crevais de chaud. Tout en moi semblait bouillir. Je sentais son corps brulant contre moi, et ça ne calmait pas ma libido, bien au contraire. Il finit par descendre ses doigts le long de mon dos en prenant à nouveau la bouche. Je caressais son torse lorsqu'il faisait de même avec mon cul puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je sentis quelque chose s'immiscer dans un endroit qui n'avait pas franchement l'habitude d'être titillé. Je sursautai.

- KYAA mais tu me fais quoi là putain ?

- Je te prépare, répondit-il tout simplement en débutant des vas et viens avec son index.

Je rougis et plissai les yeux tandis que je sentais son doigt bouger en moi, putain ce que c'était désagréable.

- Me préparer pour quoi ? Retire ça tout de suite crétin !

- Bah on baise, non ?

- Et alors ? répondit-je faiblement au moment ou sa phalange effleura un drôle d'endroit en moi.

- Alors faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui prenne.

Je poussai un gémissement lorsqu'il appuya sur un endroit vraiment agréable et il répéta son geste encore, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

- Et pourquoi –gnh– ça devrait être moi, bordel ?

Il haussa les épaules en embrassa ma nuque.

- Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête de passif ?

En disant ça, il m'enfonça un deuxième doigt et je poussai un petit cri, puis il alla à nouveau taper en moi. Putain ce que c'était bizarre et bon à la fois.

- Je –ngh– non, p-pas du tout mais… AH !

Il avait a nouveau toucher ce point qui me faisait tant d'effet. La prostate je crois que ça s'appelait, un truc du genre. Il me semblait l'avoir entendu un jour, ou peut-être que j'avais vu ça dans un film ou j'en sais trop rien. P'tet en bio. Mais putain ce que c'était bon… Il fit un drôle de mouvement en moi et je plissai les yeux… merde.

- Détends toi, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres collées à mon oreille.

Je hochai la tête lorsqu'il retira ses doigts pour venir coller son gland brulant à mon intimité. Il pourrait jamais rentrer ça en moi, c'était pas possible. Enfin si, je savais que c'était possible dans les films et tout, mais pas en vrai quand même, si ? Fin j'sais pas, devais bien y avoir une technique ou j'sais pas quoi pour dilater. Un produit ou j'en sais trop rien. Ça pouvais pas marcher comme ça aussi facilement. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et appuya.

- AHH BORDEL !

J'avais hurlé. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Craig me releva les jambes d'une main pour m'installer plus confortablement et je me mordai la lèvre, tentant de retenir la larme furtive qui voulait dévaler ma joue. Ça me brulait. Putain ce que c'était douloureux. J'avais l'impression de m'être foutu de la sauce pimentée dans le cul. Je me mordis la lèvre. Craig ne bougeait pas, il attendait que je me décontracte.

Je lui fis signe de commencer, me disant que de toute façon, plus tôt il s'y mettrait, plus tôt ce serait terminé. Je fermai les yeux en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et allai l'embrasser, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui me rongeait. C'était comme si j'étais en train de mourir, et pourtant rien ne m'achevait. Juste cette souffrance indéfinissable et horrible.

Il bougea ses hanches et ses doigts vinrent me branler rapidement tandis que je lui mordais la lèvre. Il toucha à nouveau ma zone érogène et un gémissement mêlé à une plainte s'échappa de ma gorge. Ses mains me caressaient, me rassuraient. Du moins, il tentait de le faire. J'appréciais assez, à vrai dire.

Un bruit me fis ouvrir les yeux et, de l'autre coté de la pièce, je localisai Kyle qui semblait chercher la bouteille d'eau. Je retins un grognement mais supposais qu'il allait bientôt se barrer et me contentait de me faire plus silencieux, embrassant Craig comme jamais. Ce qu'il embrassait bien, c'était vraiment agréable.

Au fur et à mesure que ses vas et viens se faisaient, une douce chaleur se rependait dans mon bas ventre, endormant progressivement la douleur qui me torturait pour ne plus y laisser qu'une vague de plaisir. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon esprit partait vers d'autres horizons.

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit son apogée, mon esprit était partit bien loin. Bien au-delà de toute cela, de toute cette soirée. Il ne voyait plus que les magnifiques yeux de Tucker. Tout était en sourdine, je me sentis même pas venir, et je me rendis à peine compte que je l'embrassais pour la énième fois. Je remarquai à peine que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre un peu partout dans la maison des Token, je devinai vaguement que Craig m'aidait à me rhabiller en triple vitesse, mes membres trop engourdis pour agir d'eux même. Je m'écrasai sur le canapé, ma quantité d'alcool se faisant ressentir. Je ne captais même pas que Craig m'embrassait une dernière fois, me murmurant quelque chose que je ne compris même ce qu'il me disait et murmurait une phrase que j'oubliai aussitôt « je te veux pour moi tout seul, Craig ». C'était ce que j'avais dit mais on me le rappela bien plus tard, parce qu'à cet instant c'était comme si j'étais anesthésié. Je cru le voire sourire, l'instant suivant il avait disparu. Le moment suivant je perdis connaissance, sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde.

Comme une buse, j'ai complètement oublié de faire disclaimer et tout le tralala dans le premier chapitre, donc je le fais ici

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Rated : M, pour certaines scènes déjà écrites et probablement à venir

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, et en espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ce matin là, je m'éveillai avec difficulté et une immense gueule de bois. Je m'étirai dans le lit, encore habillé de mon anorak orange. Je baillai largement et me calais un peu mieux sur le matelas. C'est lorsque j'ouvris les yeux que je calculais le plafond orangé. Je baissai les yeux, observant le papier peint violet recouvert de quelques poster de rock. C'était la chambre de Stan, je me souvenais même pas être allé chez lui. Cela dit c'était pas plus mal, si j'étais rentré bourré chez moi j'aurais été réveillé par une engueulade entre mes vieux.

Je me redressai et me frottai les yeux. J'avais vachement faim. Je manquai de grimacer en sentant une drôle de douleur au bas de mon dos. J'avais fais un rêve étrange cette nuit. J'avais rêvé que je baisais avec Craig. Je devais arrêter de focaliser mon attention sur lui, ça me faisait défaut, j'allais finir par croire que je devenais pédé.

Je balayais la pièce du regard. A ma gauche, un matelas vide, les couvertures repoussées dans tous les sens. En face de moi, le lit de Stan, où dormait sa chère et tendre, complètement affalée dans le sien, et enfin, juste à mes pieds, un matelas où se trouvait le propriétaire de la chambre, la tête enfoncée dans le cou de Kyle qui dormait profondément. Je ris intérieurement en me demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur nuit et me levais enfin, m'étirant de nouveau. Fallait dire que j'étais plutôt tenté de voir ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo de Stan, il avait de la bouffe, lui.

Je passais le pas de la porte et la refermai doucement avant de descendre les marches silencieusement. J'avais carrément la dalle. J'arrivais dans le hall d'entrée et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, en chemin je croisai Shelley, la sœur de Stan, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Je ne cherchais pas à aller la saluer et entrai dans la pièce désirée.

La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut sans nul doute l'imposant cul de Cartman, la tête enfoncée dans le frigo. Je m'adossais au montant de la porte en l'observant. Bien entendu, il était moins rondelet qu'il l'avait été, mais il n'en restait pas moins le plus massif de notre bande de potes. Cela dit, entre Stan qui était immense, Kyle et sa morphologie frêle, et moi qui bouffait que dalle, c'était un peu normal. Je me demandais quand même des fois s'il complexait un peu sur ses bourrelets.

- Tu comptes manger là dedans où tu me fais de la place ?

Eric s'écarta, les bras chargés d'aliments, et je me mis a mon tour à fouiller. Des légumes, encore et toujours des légumes. Des fruits aussi, un peu. Je localisais un pot de confiture et le prit avant de me diriger vers les placard. Depuis que nous étions gamins, nos parents savaient qu'on se connaissait. On avaient tous l'habitude de dormir les uns chez les autres, et c'était devenu un peu comme nos résidences secondaires. On ne se gênais pas, on se permettait tout. Je savais exactement où se trouvait le placard à condiments chez les Marsh et je trouvais très vite un paquet de biscottes non entamé. Je l'ouvrit et m'asseyait à table, en face de Cartman. Bordel ce que j'avais mal dans le bas du dos.

- Bien dormi vieux ? demandai-je en me tartinant une biscotte.

- Pas assez, j'ai été dégueulé plus d'un coup.

Je grimaçai puis m'étirai à nouveau. Putain, c'était infernale comme douleur. Mon pote me regarda avant de croquer dans une cuisse de poulet à pleine dent.

- Tu te souviens de quand on est rentré hier ?

- Ouais, j'ai dut te porter. Tu pèse ton poids quand même sac d'os.

Je ris et le questionnai sur le retour. Il me dit qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus, je mordais dans mon petit déjeuné avec entrain. Je commençai à me demander si finalement, c'était pas la réalité, ma scène de cul avec Craig bien sur. Ça me paraissait improbable, mais sait on jamais, il valait mieux vérifier.

- Tu sais où il habite Craig ?

- Tucker ?

- Yep, répondis-je

Alors qu'il m'indiquait l'itinéraire, je me surpris à me demander s'il voudrait toujours me parler si je lui apprenais que j'avais rêvé qu'on couchait ensemble. Il me prendrait pour un malade, probablement, ou pour un gay. Enfin, à supposer que ça soit faux. Si ce n'était pas le cas… alors… Là ça deviendrait problématique. Je soupirais puis me préparais une autre tartine. Je me demandai depuis quand je n'avais pas autant mangé. Etre pauvre c'était vraiment chiant des fois.

- Ça doit te changer d'avoir autant de bouffe, hein Kinny !

Je me levais après avoir localisé un paquet de céréales et me sortit un bol. Croquant dans ma tartine je répondis :

- Ça tu l'as dit !

J'eus un rire faible, un peu hypocrite. En réalité, j'étais quasiment à jeun depuis plusieurs jours. Je partageais ma bouffe avec Karen et Kevin constamment. Je préférais de loin être à deux doigt de crever plutôt que de les laisser dans cet état. Eux avant tout, principalement Karen. Elle était trop jeune et bien trop fragile. Il fallait que je leurs rapporte de quoi déjeuner. Je fus tenté de prendre mon sac à dos et d'y mettre pas mal de bouffe, mais ça aurait été nul par rapport à Stan, les Marsh avaient beau vivre de manière aisée, je ne pouvais pas piquer dans leurs courses, c'était débile.

Kyle et Stan arrivèrent au même moment dans la cuisine, leurs joues rouges. Je les observait un a un, d'un œil interrogatif. Ils nous saluèrent brièvement et le jeune juif se dirigea vers le frigo. Il commença à fouiller dedans et je continuais de détailler le grand brun. Il se frotta la tête, un peu nerveux, puis il prit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de lait. Je vais aller en chercher à la cave si tu veux, t'as qu'à m'accompagner.

Le broflovski le regarda avec intérêt puis détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

- Non non, t'en fais pas ! Des céréales ça ira très bien !

Je fronçai les sourcils et commençai à me servir des céréales dans le bol. Pas de doute, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Quel crétin des fois ce Kyle, Stan lui avait tendu une perche plus que visible et il l'avait même pas capté. C'était à peine croyable.

Je soupirais. Je m'occuperais de leurs affaires plus tard. Pour l'instant je devais tout d'abord régler les miennes. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Craig et moi n'avions jamais vraiment été amis à vrai dire. On se connaissait parce qu'on était dans la même classe, et puis c'est tout. Je ne connaissais rien de sa vie, il ne connaissait rien de la mienne. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait faire, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. C'était une sorte d'inconnu. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il me plaisait ce crétin.

Je m'assis en compagnie de mes amis et mangeais rapidement mes céréales. Non pas que leur présence m'énervait, mais plus tôt j'aurais réglé cette putain d'histoire de pseudo coucherie, mieux je me porterais.

Il devait être dans les alentours de quatorze heures lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison des Tucker. J'avais tourné en rond un bon moment avant de la trouver, la boite aux lettres avec leur nom n'était pas vraiment mise en évidence. La petite porte de bois avait l'air de dater pas mal. J'inspirais un bon coup. « Allez Kenny, motive toi » puis frappais.

J'attendis un instant, et, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas réponse, je frappais encore. Putain il fallait qu'il soit là, sinon je m'en sortirais jamais. Je grognais légèrement et regardais un peu le décor extérieur. Il avait l'air d'avoir un grand jardin. Si ça se trouve ils étaient friqués les Tucker, peut-être.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure et mon cœur manqua un battement en voyant Craig apparaitre. Je le regardai fixement, lui de même. Enfin, je pris la parole.

- Je… A mon avis… J'ai des questions… J'suis pas sur… Je…

RHA ! C'était quoi ce merdier, j'arrivais même pas à parler correctement. La honte sérieux ! Il aurait de quoi se foutre de ma gueule, ça c'est sur. Je m'étais jamais sentit aussi gêné putain. Il soupira, croisa les bras. Je cherchais toujours mes mots, ça voulais pas sortir… Fais chier… Et puis pourquoi mon organe vitale s'emballait comme ça ? C'était quoi ce trip ?

- Viens, finis-t-il par souffler en ouvrant la porte un peu plus, tournant les talons.

Je me frottais la tête nerveusement et entrais. La chaleur de l'habitacle vint immédiatement glisser sur mes membres. Ce qui était plutôt appréciable en cette période de l'année. J'ouvris mon anorak et finis par le retirer complètement, avant de le poser sur une chaise. Je n'avais même pas prit la peine de repasser chez moi, j'étais encore sapé comme la veille.

Craig finit par s'asseoir dans le canapé, reprenant surement la place qu'il avait trouvé juste avant que je ne vienne perturber son réveil. La télévision était allumée sur une chaine de cartoons, et je souris légèrement, content de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à regarder des dessins animés lorsque je le pouvais. Je pris place à ses côtés, lorgnant avec envie son assiette de pâtes au fromage. Sa voix me tira de ma contemplation silencieuse et je relevais les yeux vers lui, croisant ses superbes iris.

- Bon, t'accouche ?

- Je… J'me demandais si tu te souvenais bien de la soirée d'hier, parce que c'est assez vague pour moi, haha !

Allez savoir pourquoi je fis semblant de rire, mais c'était très stupide, et je le compris bien vite en voyant l'air blasé de Craig. Pourtant mon approche était pas trop mal, 'fin, je croyais.

- Tu t'rappelle pas ?

- C'est flou, finis-je pas répondre.

Il porta son attention sur la télé, puis il soupira et finis par saisir la télécommande et par couper le son. Je ne cherchais pas à m'informer de la raison et continuait de le regarder avec attention.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes pas tout simplement si on a baisé au lieu de passer par quatre chemins ?

Whoua. Il avait dut lui falloir la dose de courage pour balancer une phrase aussi longue, lui qui était si apathique et minimaliste habituellement.

- Bah… ouais.

- On a baisé Kenny, dans le salon de Token pendant qu'ils étaient tous murgés.

Je grimaçai. C'était donc ça la douleur dans le bas de mon dos. C'était problématique… Oh bien sur Craig était en rien répugnant hein, il était même loin d'être dégueulasse, plutôt beau gosse, des beaux yeux, un corps qui – dans mes souvenirs – était plutôt baisable, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être un bleu au pieu. Mais c'était un mec, j'avais pas l'habitude de me taper des mec, encore moins quand c'était eux qui me baisaient.

- Ah…

- Mmh…

S'en suivit un silence durant lequel nos regards convergèrent vers la télé aphone. Surement qu'on devait tous les deux être en train de penser, j'sais pas. Perso, je me demandais s'il avait déjà couché avec d'autres mecs avant moi, parce qu'il avait l'air de s'y connaître pas mal. Je savais a peu près comment on faisait avec les mec parce que j'étais déjà tombé sur des films de cul gays. Si ça se trouve il en matait.

- T'avais l'air de t'y connaître pas mal d'après mes souvenirs.

- T'insinues quoi McCormick ?

- Rien, rien…, dis-je en regardant son assiette de pâte pour la énième fois.

- Ceci dit, toi aussi.

Je ne répondis pas et le regardais. Un sourire en coin prit place sur mon visage.

- T'as kiffé ?

- C'est toi qu'a kiffé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Moi au moins, j'l'avoue.

- Moi aussi.

Cette fois ci, nous nous observâmes. Merde. J'avais un sale pressentiment. C'était beaucoup trop silencieux pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Il cogitait, je cogitais. J'avais l'impression de rougir. Je toisais son assiette de pâtes et mon estomac gargouilla.

- Prends les, je les finirais pas.

- T'es sur ? demandai-je avec envie.

- Mmh…

Sans plus de cérémonie je m'emparais de la nourriture et commençai à manger, plantant la fourchette d'aluminium dans les nouilles dégoulinantes de beurre et de gruyère fondue. Ce que c'était bon. C'était comme si j'avais pas mangé depuis des siècles… Enfin, j'avais quasiment pas mangé depuis une semaine, donc c'était pas si loin de l'idée de base, faut dire. Je me sentis épié et levais les yeux vers Craig qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je le questionnais du regard, la bouche trop pleine pour pouvoir parler.

- Depuis quand t'as pas bouffé ?

Je haussais les épaules et avalais difficilement avant de grimacer.

- J'ai bouffé un peu ce matin, chez Stan.

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer. Il aimait pas Stan, j'avais oublier. La bande à Tucker, la bande à Marsh. On trainait ensemble pour les soirées, mais dés qu'on pouvait se tirer dans les pattes, on le faisait. M'enfin, ça c'était surtout pour Craig et Stan, nous au fond, on s'en foutait un peu.

- Je parle de chez toi. J'sais qu't'es pauvre Ken'.

- Qui ne le sait pas en même temps. Cartman arrête pas de le gueuler partout.

Il roula des yeux et posa son coude sur le dossier avant de mettre sa tête sur son bras.

- Tu traines vraiment avec des cassos. Alors ?

Je grognais légèrement en ingurgitant de nouveau des pâtes, puis soupirais avant de faire une moue.

- Je peux pas te dire. On mange rarement beaucoup, et en ce moment c'est la fin du mois donc on à moins de thune…

- J'vois ça, répondit-il en continuant de m'observer.

Je ne dis rien et finissait l'assiette avant de la reposer sur la table. Là j'en avais bien pour deux jours. Ça ferait plus à manger à Karen et Kevin.

Craig me toisait toujours avec intérêt et je détournais les yeux. J'avais quelque chose sur la gueule ou quoi ? A se demander s'il avait pas envie de moi. Remarque, c'était p'tet le cas… Ce pervers en serait bien capable.

- Y'a une soirée chez Clyde ce soir, que la bande.

- Et ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne c'est ça ?

- Je te demandes pas ton avis, tu viens.

- T'fous pas de moi Craig.

- Rien à battre, tu viens.

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

Il se redressa légèrement et approcha rapidement de moi, de manière à ce que son visage ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. J'avalais ma salive difficilement lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Une douche, tu sens l'égout.

Et vlan. Il m'avait pas loupé pour le coup. J'avais pas eu l'occaz de me laver depuis plusieurs jours à vrai dire, fallait faire des économies d'eau et on nous l'avait coupé plus d'un coup alors on essayait de pas se faire avoir… En conclusion, c'était un peu normal si je chlinguais, sans compter la soirée d'hier.

Je soupirais d'un air résigné et acquiesçais. Bon bah, visiblement j'avais pas le choix. L'armoire à glace se leva et m'empoigna le bras avant de me trainer dans l'escalier. Je manquais de me viander sur le coup et parvins à retrouver un pseudo équilibre en le suivant dans les marches en bois. Sa baraque avait l'air vachement grande.

Nous arrivâmes juste à côté d'une petite porte blanche et il me lâcha enfin le bras. Il ouvrit la porte et je le suivit, ça devait être sa chambre. C'était petit, avec une dominance de bleu sur les murs. Il y avait des poster de skateurs connus sur les murs et pleins de fringues trainaient par terre. Il se dirigea vers une commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir, visiblement à la recherche de fringues en particulier. Il en extirpa un jean, un t-shirt turquoise ainsi qu'un boxer et une paire chaussette. Je le regardai faire sans dire un mot, obnubilé par sa chambre.

Il y avait un grand lit pour deux personnes, et pas mal de CD trainaient, empilés sur un bureau quasiment imperceptible tant il était recouvert d'objets divers, allant de la simple feuille de papier à un bol de céréales pas fini, passant par un ordinateur portable et un verre reconvertit en cendrier. C'était cool, et ça sentait bon en plus, dans sa chambre. L'odeur de son parfum, je supposais. Au fond, cette pièce reflétait à la perfection ce qu'il semblait être aux yeux de tous.

Il me colla sa pile de fringues dans les mains et il déclara, un micro sourire au coin des lèvres.

- La salle de bain est juste à côté, j't'attends là.

Je hochai la tête et tournai les talons, histoire d'aller me décrasser. J'allais me doucher chez Craig Tucker et porter ses fringues. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Clyde la nuit avait déjà commencée à tomber. Nous étions en hiver, normal, dans un sens. Craig balança son mégot dans l'herbe enneigée et je fis de même. Mes cheveux étaient encore humides de ma douche, avec le froid qu'il faisait ça ne les aidait pas à sécher à vrai dire. La main de Craig alla cogner contre le bois tandis qu'il soupirais d'avance. Il grommela.

- T'façon si on s'fait trop chier on s'casse.

Je chuchotai, entendant des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

- On ?

- Ouais, t'viendras pioncer chez moi.

- M'ok, ça me va.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, nous laissant apercevoir la silhouette de Token. Il avait mit un t-shirt blanc, c'con là. Ce que je pouvais pas l'encadrer monsieur le bourge. Il s'effaça pour nous laisser enter et je suivis Craig. Au passage je serrais la main de l'autre abruti qui souriait gentiment.

Une musique raisonnait déjà, provenant du salon. L'apollon s'y dirigea et je fis de même, tentant de ne pas laisser mon regard s'attarder sur son postérieur. Il avait revêtu un de ses habituels fut' moulant et trop large à la fois, y'avait de quoi baver fallait dire.

Le salon de Clyde n'était pas bien grand, mais il était vachement décoré. Les murs étaient prune le sol était un parquet en bois classique recouvert d'un tapis poilu tout blanc. Y'avait un canapé rouge qui avait l'air vachement doux, une table basse noire, une putain de télévision méga grande, une lampe allogène, et pas mal de cadres au mur, avec pleins de supers photos de famille clichées qui veulent dire « on est une famille heureuse, regardez comme on est unis et joyeux tous ensemble bande de cons ». Bon, le bande de cons était pas forcément nécessaire, mais c'était un peu l'esprit.

De la pop rock s'échappait d'une chaine stéréo et une console de jeu étaient posée sur le sol, je constatais alors la présence de Clyde et Tweek, tous les deux partis dans une lutte acharnée sur SSX3. J'avais pas de jeux vidéo chez moi, ni même de console à part une que j'avais eu étant jeune. Mais je connaissais pas mal de jeux parce qu'on y jouait souvent avec les potes.

Craig balança un « yo » et alla se poser directement dans le canapé, encore une fois, je fis pareil que lui. Il choppa une bière et m'en ouvrit une au passage, que j'attrapai presque aussitôt. Les deux geek ne prirent même pas la peine de mettre leur jeu en pause afin de nous saluer. Je ne savais pas même s'ils avaient captés que j'étais là. Là tout de suite, je comprenais pourquoi le magnifique brun m'avait dit qu'on se barrerait si on se fait trop chier. Surement que ça devait être comme ça tout le temps.

Token s'était assis à côté de moi et il regardait la télé avec intérêt, comme obnubilé par la course de snowboard qu'effectuaient ses deux acolytes. Je bus une gorgée de bière, eh bah, ça commençait bien. A peine le début de la soirée et j'me faisais déjà chier. A ma gauche, Craig sembla se tortiller légèrement pour extraire son sachet de tabac Phillip Morris. Je le regardai faire et il sortit un minuscule paquet de feuilles à rouler et il posa l'intégralité sur la table basse, entre deux packs de bière. Il coinça un filtre entre ses lèvres. Ce qu'il était beau. Ça lui donnait un de ces sex appeal à ce crétin…

- Clyde, j'veux m'faire un joint.

- R'garde à côté.

- A côté de quoi, couillon.

- D'Tweek, finit-il par répondre, sans démordre de l'écran.

Mon amant de la veille soupira et se leva pour aller attraper le bâtonnet qui se trouvait à côté du caféinomane et il se rassit avant de commencer à l'effriter tranquillement. Je reposais ma bière, je l'avais déjà finie. Putain, c'était quoi cette « soirée » ? Même nos pseudo soirée de notre bande étaient mieux. Même si dans le fond l'idée était la même, bière, console, joint. Mais c'était pas pareil. C'était chaleureux. Là… c'était froid. Et nul.

Craig finit de rouler son joint et il l'alluma en le coinçant entre ses lèvres. Il en aspira une grande quantité puis recracha la fumée doucement. Je le toisais, nos regards se croisèrent, et il me le tendit. Je l'acceptai sans broncher, aspirant la drogue à mon tour. Lorsque je laissai le joint pendre dans ma main et que je le refilai à Craig, une douce chaleur réchauffa mes membres. La pression s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et je me sentis tout de suite beaucoup plus zen. J'eus un léger rictus.

Les deux geek lâchèrent leur jeu et ils remarquèrent ma présence par la suite. Je leur accordai un sourire tandis qu'ils se mettaient à boire des bières à leur tour. Tweek était toujours agité de tremblement et de toc compulsif, il tenta de s'adresser à moi, mais le temps qu'il ne formule une phrase compète, j'avais déjà décroché. Clyde commença à raconter la manière dont il avait finit sa nuit avec Barbara et je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je savais déjà comment elle était au pieu, et c'était loin d'être une gloire. C'était plus une merde qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, pour tout dire. Avec ses piaillement qui étaient censés être des gémissement, et sa position étoile de mer, franchement j'avais connu mieux. Largement mieux même.

- C'cool de t'voir là Kenny. Ça doit te changer de ta bande de looser, non ? demanda Clyde, à moitié défoncé.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Mes potes sont cool, mec. Cartman est p'tet un peu lourdingue des fois, il est tripant. Kyle c'est un coincé du cul mais j'l'aime bien. Puis Stan il a beau être hypersensible et un peu tapette sur les bords, j'le kiffe aussi. Donc ouais, ça me change.

Surement que s'il avait été un peu plus intelligent, il aurait compris que je venais de le traiter subtilement de loque inutile. Mais il était complètement débile, et c'est ainsi qu'il répondit un « cool » avant de s'enfiler une nouvelle bière. Je soupirai et entendis Craig ricaner légèrement. C'que je me faisais chier. C'était pas permis. Encore j'aurais été murgé, ça serait passé plus vite, mais là…

Le magnifique brun à ma droite s'empara de mon bras et me traina jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il referma la porte d'un simple coup de pied et ouvrit le frigo, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Je m'assis sur la table, attendant qu'il ait finit. Finalement, la bière et le joint avaient finit par me faire un peu tourner la tête, je commençai à perdre de l'équilibre. Ça me changeait un peu d'être dans cet environnement. La pièce était toute blanche, contemporaine. Non pas que je trouvais ça spécialement beau, ni artistique, mais j'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose était hideux on disait que c'était contemporain. C'était à peu près ça pour la cuisine de l'autre branleur égocentrique.

L'apathique sortit une bouteille de vodka du frigo et l'ouvrit avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Il me rejoint, venant se poser juste à côté de moi sur la table. Je lui prit la bouteille des mains et en sirotai la moitié en une fois. Je ris.

- Putain, c'qu'on s'emmerde, balança l'apollon.

Je ris à nouveau à l'entente de son affirmation et m'allongeai complètement sur la table, laissant mes pieds pendre dans le vide.

- C'toujours comme ça ?

- Yup. C'pour ça que j't'ai dit de venir.

Je hochai la tête et bus une nouvelle goulée d'éthanol tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à mes côtés. Il regardait le plafond, moi aussi. Il s'empara de l'alcool et s'envoya une bonne partie de celle-ci avant de la reposer.

- J'préfère passer du temps avec toi, t'vois.

Je m'esclaffais, pensant soudainement au principal de notre école primaire avec ses « m'voyez ». Je posai les doigts sur mon nez et le pinçai avant de dire d'une voix canardeuse :

- C'est pas bien de lâcher tes amis comme ça pour une type que t'as baiser hier Craig, m'voyez. C'est très mal, m'voyez.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Depuis toutes ces années où je connaissais Tucker, jamais au grand jamais ce n'était arrivé. A cet instant privilégié, Craig Tucker l'apathique se mit à rire franchement. Pas un de ces petits rictus maigre, ni un sourire moqueur. Non, un rire. Un vrai rire. Un putain de rire qui me fit chaud au cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir entendre ça. A entendre ce moment de bonheur. Quelque part en moi, ça me faisait plaisir. D'être le seul, j'veux dire.

- C'est incontestablement la pire imitation de « m'voyez » que j'ai jamais entendu ! finit-il par déclarer en se passant les mains sur les yeux.

- Je t'emmerde, au moins j't'ai fait rire.

Il rit à nouveau et se redressa sur ses coudes pour me regarder.

- T'es vraiment qu'un connard en fait.

- Pas plus que toi ! me défendis-je en faisant mine bouder.

- Crétin, t'aimes ça.

- Pas que ça, lâchais-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il n'en teint pas rigueur et je l'en remerciais. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa rapidement, se contentant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Me sentant comme arnaqué, je posai brusquement ma main dans ses cheveux et le galochais passionnément, le plaquant à la table de bois par la même occasion. Il me répondit avec la même fougue, ses incisives allant mordre mes lèvres vivement, sa langue s'infiltrant sans mal entre mes dents pour aller cogner contre la mienne. Putain ce que c'était bandant lorsqu'il faisait ça.

Je lui grimpai dessus et il m'écarta brutalement, me regardant avec envie. Je soulevai son t-shirt d'une main et m'emparai de la vodka de l'autre, avant de la retourner complètement, déversant l'intégralité de son contenu sur son abdomen. Je me penchai ensuite vers celui-ci, allant lécher l'éthanol qui s'y trouvait. Il poussa un gémissement mêlé à un rire et je commençais à jouer avec la pointe de ma langue sur son nombril descendant progressivement vers son bas ventre, jusqu'à arriver au commencement de son pantalon que j'ouvris sans son accord, commençant à descendre son boxer.

Sa main s'empara de mon t-shirt et il me tira vers lui avec force avant de me rouler une pelle monumentale, celle-ci faisant battre mon organe vitale à une vitesse folle et faisant dresser mon membre au passage. Il s'éloigna ensuite et attrapa ma main avant de descendre de la table.

- On s'casse.

Sans même chercher à protester, je me laissai emmener ailleurs. Il se fit même pas chier à dire au revoir aux autres. Le porte fut ouverte et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on était déjà en train de marcher dehors. Il avait passé son bras derrière ma taille et m'avait collé à lui. Moi j'avais laissé mon bras pendouiller un moment avant de le mettre autour de sa nuque. De temps en temps, il me bécotait le cou, et moi je faisais pareil. Je lui mordais le lobe de l'oreille, la joue, tout ce que je trouvais. Je crois même qu'à un moment, j'ai mâchouiller une de ses mèches de cheveux, j'sais plus trop. J'avais le cœur qui battait fort, et j'me sentais bien putain, c'que j'étais content.

On arriva chez lui assez vite, et lorsqu'il entra, y'avait juste une silhouette qui dormait sur le canapé. Je crois qu'on essayait de se faire discret, mais on n'y arrivait pas trop. Puis on était monté dans sa chambre, sans trop de mal, et là il m'a poussé direct et je me suis vautré sur son lit, comme une merde. On s'est marré.

Craig monta sur moi en me poussant d'avantage dans son lit trop confortable puis il dégagea mon t-shirt, 'fin le sien en quelque sorte mais c'était moi qui le portait, à une vitesse incroyable et fit de même pour le sien. Il m'embrassa une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième fois et s'écarta pour me regarder. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, on avait même pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière. Mais je pouvais les voir, ses yeux. Ses iris océan qui me regardaient avec convoitise. Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa encore.

- Je te veux, rien qu'à moi.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et l'embrassais avec passion. Je n'aurais sut décrire tout ce qui se passa exactement à cet instant, tout était devenu flou, je ne faisais plus que ressentir, gémir et rire. Je sais que le magnifique brun me demanda de me la fermer plus d'un coup parce que je faisais trop de bruit. J'en avais rien à foutre mais pour lui faire plaisir, je sais que je me suis mit l'oreiller sur la face pour étouffer un minimum. Mes fringues virèrent dans la foulée, ses mains me caressèrent, sa bouche me prit, son souffle glissa sur tous mes membres sans exception, sa langue gouta chaque partie de moi, nos corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, me faisant suer et soupirer comme jamais, et lorsqu'enfin il me retourna face au lit pour venir derrière moi, je crois que j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé de plaisir et de douleur encore, j'ai mordu l'oreiller et je l'ai laissé faire, parce que c'est ce que je voulais, et ce soir là, je lui appartenais, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, quand bien même la souffrance du lendemain.

* * *

Si vous avez des idées à soumettre pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir, on ne sait jamais ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
